Im Not Crazy
by Gray Del
Summary: Piper is a normal girl. She only talks to her best friends, Leo and Jason, who people claim AREN'T REAL. What happens when they disappear? Her father brings her to Half- Blood Mental Institution. She meets new people, but what happens when she finds Jason, in flesh and blood? What happens when Leo's his best friend? What happens if they see her too? Rated T because I'm me.
1. Notebooks and Doctor Something

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Let's go over this one more time." The doctor, Mr. Toren or something, says. "You have two best friends named Leo and Jason. Only you can see them. Only you can talk to them. One day you came home and they weren't there."

I refuse to speak, but my father piped up. "Yes. She doesn't talk much, only to them. But, what is it?"

I'M. NOT. CRAZY.

I wish I could say those three words, but I refuse to talk to them. My father, sending me to a mental institution! The nerve of him!

They talk a bit more, but I tune it out. I can mouth what my father says sometimes like," Will she be alright?" and "We're taking her to a place called Half- Blood Mental Institution."

When they're done talking Mr. Whatever His Name Is turns to me.

"We will escort you to the hospital."

We walk silently to minivan with the red logo of the hospital on the side.

'We're not happy, until you're fixed!' is the red logo.

I snort and pull the door open, slamming my body into the seat.

We take a twenty minute drive to the Institution.

Why me? Where are Jason and Leo? We were all such great friends, why did they leave me? They were my only friends! I'm considered a freak because I talk to them, but they said to ignore it and Leo ties there shoelaces together. If he's not real, how does he do that?

The minivan jolts to a stop before turning, letting me read the sign.

"HALF- BLOOD MENTAL INSTITUTION" has been faded so it looks like 'ALL MENTAL IN TUTION'.

They stop and I race out the door.

I walk inside to see white.

At first I thought I was dead.

White walls, white ceiling, white tiles, white furniture, white lights, everything.

I hope the rooms aren't like this.

We walk to the desk to see a cheery lady, making me want to throw up.

Her name tag reads 'APHRODITE! :D'.

She must've written it.

"Hello! I am Aphrodite! Let me show you to your room, Piper!"

How does she know my name?

I walk with her and she shows me my room down at B hall.

Thankfully it's not white.

My dad says goodbye to me in which I only glare at him and Aphrodite shows me to the other patients.

She knocks on a door with loud rock music playing in.

A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes opens it.

"What?" she snaps.

"Thalia, this is Piper. Thalia has anger issues."

"I DO NOT!" she screams, chucking a pillow at us.

I dodge easily, rolling to the side, while Aphrodite simply gets hit by the pillow.

She throws it back in and closes her door.

"Next!" she sings.

We walk to a door with the words 'HAZEL' on the door in black sharpie.

Aphrodite sighs. "I told her to stop doing that."

She knocks and a head peeks out of the door.

"Hazel gets flashbacks of her when she was younger. She claimed she died once."

"I did!" Hazel sighs.

I smile at her.

Hoping she knows sign language I sign 'I believe you'.

She looks at me in surprise, obviously knowing sign language.

"Thanks! Reyna has a problem where she doesn't talk either. She carries a notebook around."

I nod. Thats a good idea.

"Goodbye Hazel." Aphrodite says. "Remember dinner's in a hour."

She nods and closes the door.

Aphrodite brings me back to my room.

"After dinner we have group counseling."

I nod and she shuts my door.

I look in my closet to find our 'uniform'.

Yeah right.

I grab my bag and pull out my fabrics, ready to annoy some people.

I grab the red and take the gray tank top and make red ruffles on it. I grab the normal blue jeans and cut them the shorts and make little cuts in them. I wear the white converses and draw on them, hearts and quotes, peace signs and knifes, and color it all. The dinner bell rings when I finish and I slip the clothes on.

Everyone stares at my transformed uniform as I walk in but I don't care.

I mess with my braid and sit next to Hazel and Thalia, along with some other kids.

They stare at me and I glare at them.

"Guys this is Piper." Hazel introduces.

"Why is she in the nut house?" a girl with brown hair and light green eyes asks.

"Katie, be nice! And we don't know. She doesn't talk, like you Reyna." she gestures to who must be Reyna.

She looks at me and writes something down.

In scribbly handwriting it reads '_Need a notepad? None of the workers know sign language.'._

I smile at her and nod.

She takes out a purple notebook and hands it to me.

I smile and write '_Thanks. I haven't talked to anybody since I was seven. It feels weird.'_.

She smiles back.

I look around at these people.

They're nice, but no ones like Leo and Jason.

No one will replace them.

Ever.

**So, Review if you want me to continue or not!**

**LUV YOU, MY LOVELIES!**

**Review please!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	2. Group Sessions With A Clown

**We walk into group sessions.**

**I sit next to Hazel and Reyna in the circle.**

**"****We have a new patient, please meet Piper." the women says.**

**I glare at her.**

**"****Hazel start by telling us why you're here."**

**"****I get flashbacks and everyone but Piper doesn't believe I died and came back." she says.**

**The women looks at me.**

**"****You believe her?"**

**'****_Of course, what's not to believe?'_****I write.**

**She looks at me with that dumb false smile.**

**"****Why are you here?"**

**'****_I had friends. They disappeared. No one believes they are real. I flipped out. I didn't talk to anybody but them. My rich father forced me into a minivan and left without barely a goodbye.'_**

**She purses her lips.**

**"****Why don't you talk?"**

**'****_Why do you have clown makeup on? The world will never know!'_****I glare at her as I show it.**

**She looks at me with a hatred in her eyes and a dumb smile on her face.**

**"****Next, Reyna, why are you here?"**

**We did this for hours. Once I got mad at her and threw a book when she asked me what they looked like. LIKE SHE SHOULD KNOW!**

**We go back to our rooms and I lay with my torso on the floor and my legs on the wall, straight up.**

**I read a book like this for what feels like hours.**

**I hear a knock and get up.**

**I stumble a bit but I get to the door and check the peephole.**

**The girl I met, Annabeth.**

**I open the door to her.**

**She claims there are monsters and they're after her.**

**I believe her one hundred percent.**

**She smiles at me and walks in, sitting on my bed.**

**I grab my notebook and write '****_Whatcha need?'_**

**"****Advise. There's this cute boy down the hall, but how do I get him to notice me? He's Percy."**

**'****_Can you not see it? Dude, I met him, he SO likes you! Go ask him if he wants to go to the lounge and hang out, he'll think of it like a date and say yes. Ow, my hand hurts'_**

**She smiles at me.**

**"****You know what, I will!" she walks out with a determined face.**

**I smile at her retreating figure and decide to go to Thalia's bunk. She seems cool and we like the same music.**

**I go over to her room and knock loudly.**

**"****WHAT?" she asks, opening door. "Oh, hey Piper."**

**'****_Can I hang out with you? I'm bored.'_**

**"****Yeah. And they accepted your uniform. Can you do something with mine? It's disgusting!"**

**I nod yes and run over to my room, grabbing my bag of fabrics before going to her room.**

**I take her gray tank top and put a see through black fabric over it while we talk. I take her jeans and cut them the ankles, to her request, and take her white converses and draw knives, weapons, blood, gory quotes, and dead people, and color it in.**

**"****You're good." she comments while I finish painting the last knife.**

**I have paint all over my hands, but keep it on and draw gloves on my hands and draw 'Got a Problem?' down my arm.**

**She smirks. "Something says you're an artist."**

**'****_Well, when you're the town freak a not many people want to hang out with you. I found comfort in painting, drawing, and Leo and Jason.'_**

**She nods in understanding and puts in a Green Day CD before blasting it on high.**

**"****One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight!" she sings.**

**The next song clicks on after a while and I can't help it.**

**"****Wake me up, when September ends…" I sing with Thalia.**

**She stares at me in shock.**

**"****You talk?"**

**'****_I can, I just choose not to.'_****I write.**

**She smirks.**

**"****Then why stop singing?"**

**So I break into a smile as we sing to Green Day until Aphrodite screams lights out.**

**She opens Thalia's door and looks at me shocked as we finish the last line.**

**"****You don't talk." she says.**

**I sigh and hold up my last letter I wrote to Thalia to her.**

**"****Well, lights out."**

**I write goodbye to Thalia and go back to my room.**

**I fall asleep to the lyrics of 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' running through my head.**

**…**

**I wake up to Thalia screaming into my ear.**

**"****COME ON SINGING BUDDY!" She screams with a smile.**

**I get up and grab the new outfit I made of the uniform.**

**She wears the one I made for her yesterday, and I wear a now purple tank top, jean shorts, and my normal white converse with the writing on.**

**We walk to breakfast, talking. I use my notebook, which she complains my voice is better.**

**We walk into breakfast and sit down.**

**"****When Thalia sang, someone else was with her, who was that?" Katie asks us.**

**"****Piper." Thalia says.**

**They burst out laughing.**

**"****She doesn't talk Thalia." Percy says.**

**I get mad.**

**"****Yes I do, I just choose not to!" I snap, making them jump.**

**Thalia high fives me.**

**"****You do talk." Katie says. "Stoll, you owe me five bucks, I SAID she talks!"**

**Travis grumbles something and hands her a five dollar bill.**

**"****What was that?" she asks.**

**"****I love you?"**

**"****Yeah." she smiles and kisses his cheek.**

**I smile at them.**

**They both had amnesia and are recovering.**

**We sit in sort of silence. I mean we talked here and there, but mostly stayed in silence.**

**'****_I've gotta get to 'therapy'_****I write as I get up.**

**"****Bye Piper." They chorus.**

**I wave bye and walk off.**

**I go down the white halls until I get to a office marked 'Dr. D'.**

**I slam the door open, probably making a dent in the wall.**

**I sit in the chair sideway, my back against the arm.**

**I stare at Dr. D.**

**I open my notebook.**

**'****_Well? Get on with it!'_**

**"****Why are you here Miss Mclean?" he asks.**

**'****_You already know the answer, Sir D. And I don't have to tell you anything.'_**

**He sighs, knowing this will be a long session.**

**You bet.**

**He isn't getting anything out of me.**

******Hello My Lovelies!**

******Thank you for the reviews!**

******I shall continue!**

******Ha!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	3. Sir Dumb, Descriptions, and Drawings

After the session, which consisted of throwing one book, two chairs, and a lampshade, I stomp to the lounge room fuming.

How dare he ask me about Leo and Jason! He's just reopening those scars, and he knows it.

I come in and sit on a green couch.

Hazel looks at me.

"Hard session?" she then covers her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!"

I smile at her and grab my notebook.

'_It's fine. If anything HE was prying.'_

"I have Dr. D too. He prys first, then tries to be your friend."

I snort.

'_Yeah RIGHT. Friends, with him?'_

"I said tries." she smiles, closing her book.

We talk a little bit more before she goes to her session.

I wave good luck and go to Thalia's room.

I knock on her door.

No sound.

Must be at her session.

I walk over to the desk lady.

"Yes Sugar Pie?" she asks.

'_1. Don't call me that 2. Where is Thalia?'_

"Group session. Shouldn't you be attending Sweet Heart?"

I glare at the name but walk over to Group Sessions.

I walk in quietly and sit next to Thalia.

"You're late."

My notebook is already closed and my hand is cramped, so I just speak. "I forgot."

She smirks.

Dr. D walks in and sits in a chair next to mine.

I glare at him.

"Let's start at the beginning. Tell us why you're here…" he pretends to skim the people before his eyes land on me. "Piper."

I take out my notebook and Thalia looks sad I don't use my voice.

'_I had friends that people said were fake. They weren't because Leo would tie peoples shoelaces together'_I smile at the memory. '_One day they disappeared. My father signed me into a mental home before I could say I'm not crazy. But I refuse to talk to him. I hope my friends will come back.'_

I show them and Thalia grins.

"Leo sounds interesting. I would love to hit the back of his head."

I smile at her.

"What did they look like?" Dr. D asks.

'_Sir Dumb, this is a group session, not a single session. Continue on.'_

"I'm just curious, as I think everyone else is."

Some nod and I sigh.

My hand cramping again I put my notebook down and open my mouth.

"Jason… Jason was amazing. He looked like a blond Superman. With close cropped blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a chiseled form. He would always be there, even if Leo wasn't. Leo was like a latino elf. He had slightly pointed ears, a jokester grin, curly brown hair, dark skin, and he was lanky. He would build little machines while we talked out of stuff in my room and give them to me. Once he won me the science fair. Of course I signed under his name…" I realize I'm rambling and people are gaping that the non talking girl just spoke, so I shut my mouth and look down so my bangs cover half of my eyes.

He smiles at me and I scowl at him. "Let's continue…" he says, clearing his throat.

For the next hour we all said why were here and our dreams. I said mine was to get out of here and find Jason and Leo.

Thalia's was to get out of this godforsaken room so she can go sing Green Day with me.

I smile at that and he sighs.

"Fine. Group session ended."

We all sprint out before he could get the second word out.

Thalia drags me to her room.

I laugh and throw myself on her bed, laying down with my head off the side.

Thalia's face upside down smiles. "Your face is turning red."

I smile. "Like I care."

I missed your voice. Why don't you talk a lot?"

"I'm an outcast. My mother left me when I was two, my father ignored me for a bit, Leo and Jason came. They turned into my only friends. I just stopped talking except for with them. And you." I add. Thalia is now my best friend. When Leo and Jason come back, they're going to have some competition.

"Can you draw them for me?" She asks. "I mean, you are good. And only if you want."

I consider this before getting up.

"Okay." I grab my notebook and draw as she blast Green Day. I mouth the words as I draw, her singing them at the top of her lungs.

"Done." I say after two hours.

I show her the first one, a large close up of Leo. I got every detail I could.

"Woah, you ARE good. That looks like a real person!" she gawks. "I still want to hit him."

I laugh and flip the page to see Jason. Tears prick my eyes, but I blink them away.

She smiles. "Must of been special if you remember them enough to write them like this."

"They where. ARE." I correct myself.

She smile and turns the music up, shaking the ground.

Then it ends. We listened to all the CD.

"What's next?"

"I've got Yours Truly by Ariana Grande, from Hazel, Hello My Name Is… by Bridgit Mendler, from Reyna, and Stars Dance by Selena Gomez. Oh wait, and Pulses by Karmin." she says.

"Doesn't matter to me." I say.

She pops Stars Dance in and turns it to Champion.

We just sing and talk for a while until dinner bell rings.

She sighs and turns the music off.

"We need new music. I need to get my supervisor and boyfriend to get some for me." she says.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Nico. His sister visits once a week to bring us stuff. You forgot your notebook."

I look and shrug. "I'll just talk to you."

She grins and we walk in.

Sitting next to our friends we see Katie and Travis in an argument.

"I NEVER did that!" Katie said.

"Yes you did!"

"Whoa, what, who, where?" Thalia demands.

"Katie, kissed me first, at the strawberry fields." Travis grins.

"You kissed me first!" She said.

"The prank doesn't count!" he corrects.

She groans in frustration.

I grab my Ipod from my pocket and hand Thalia an earbud. One of our ears streams Green Day while the other ones listen to them bicker.

Just get over it, it doesn't matter!" Thalia snaps.

"Fine." the couple groans, sitting back in their seats.

A supervisor comes up to us and looks at me.

"Piper, we need you for something. It's your father."

Most kids would jump up with questions, making sure there parent is alright. I, am not 'most' kids.

I sigh and put my head on the table for a few seconds before forcing my legs to move up slowly.

"What did the old man do now?" I ask her.

She seems shocked I don't have my notebook, but continues.

"He got in a car accident. Your suppose to go to the ER."

"He'll be fine. I don't care anyways." I say and sit down again, putting my head on the table and covering the holes with my arms.

She must look at me in amazement when she gasps. "But he's your father."

"He never cared what happened to me. He looked relieved to have me in a mental home. Why should I care he's in the ER?" I ask, muffled from my new red sweater.

I hear her sigh. "Have to do this the hard way."

Two people grab my arms and walk me through the doors.

"BYE THALS!" I scream as I leave, her face in a mixture of contorting in confusion, anger, and annoyance.

"BYE PIPES!" she screams back.

I laugh as they put me in the back seat of a van and strap me like I'm the number one criminal in America.

They drive in silence while I hum Green Day.

They stop with a slight jerk and slam the doors shut behind them. I'm stuck in a smoldering hot van for five minutes before they open the doors, letting the cooler air in.

I grin at them. "Hello boys, let me out?"

They unstrap me and as I walk down the halls they watch me like I'm a bomb.

People stare at me and I glare at them.

"I'm a mental patient, so what?" I scream at a pair of nurses as they whispered and pointed at me, laughing.

They scurry off and I grin.

"You guys are like bodyguards." I say, poking one of their biceps.

They only grunt.

"Ha, just like the movies." I snort and walk to where she said my dad was.

I open it to see him on a bed, completely fine. A broken arm and a cut along his forehead, but fine. Then why am I here?

"Piper!" he says.

I don't talk, just glare.

"Happy late birthday." He groans, pointing to a small box on the bedside table.

That's right, he put me in a mental home ON. MY. BIRTHDAY.

Love you too!

I don't take the box, just glare at him.

He groans and take the box, turns to me, and puts it in my hand.

I don't move my fingers to grip the box or anything, just leave my hand limp as it quietly slips through my fingers.

It falls on the ground with a sickening crash.

Must've been expensive.

He only sighs.

"I'm sorry." he says.

I just stomp out of the room, my guards quickly behind.

I go into the van and slam my door, putting the restraints on myself, which was difficult. How dare he try and say sorry, after putting me in a mental home! That's like saying, YAY, you're sixteen, now get locked up for the next five years of your life. Then says 'SORRY?'. Sorry doesn't cut it! He basically called me a loony bin and shoved me away. Sure I got friends and slowly start talking again, but this is ridiculous considering they're all mental like me!

I sit fuming in anger as they drive me back to the nut house.

When they let me out I stomp to Thalia's room.

"You were gone forever, lights out in five." she says.

"My dad is so annoying."

Then I tell her as much as I can in five minutes.

"ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?" She shrieks.

"On my birthday." I confirm.

"Sick!" she says, wrinkling her nose.

"LIGHTS OUT CHERRIES!" Aphrodite screams.

"WE ARE NOT FRUIT!" Thalia and I scream in usion, as if rehearsed.

I laugh with her and say goodbye before going back to my room.

I fall asleep with one question in my mind.

Where are my best friends?

******Hello my Lovelies!**

******How was that?**

******GOOD ENOUGH?**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	4. Notes, Apples, and Adoptions?

**I sit in my room and draw.**

**Lately I've let my mind wander and let my hand draw.**

**They're random things.**

**A pencil, a rooftop, and a rose.**

**Confusing, right?**

**The creepy part starts.**

**It says From, Jason and Leo P.S. See you soon Beauty Queen**

**Whaa..?**

**I have told Thalia and she said, and I quote, "Don't tell the spies. They will lock you in the nut house longer and bring you to the 'Calming Room'. Your hands have foam on them so you can't beat yourself to death and leave you in a cushioned room for who knows how long. The nut case is a CRAZY place, man."**

**So I hide the drawings in my shelves.**

**They never check the same drawer. The least obvious drawer.**

**The big one.**

**Ha!**

**I have twenty notes in there, like 'Wait for us' and 'One more day!'.**

**I got that yesterday!**

**I dress nice, a gray tank top with a jean jacket over and jean shorts with the white converse.**

**I throw my hair into a side braid and go to breakfast expectantly.**

**Sitting next to Thalia I mumble," Do we have any new patients today?" before taking out my notebook. I've almost completely filled mine with conversations and drawings.**

**"****I don't know." She says. "The note?"**

**I nod my head and smile.**

**After breakfast we go to group sessions.**

**I sit close to Thalia as the false smile lady comes in.**

**We call her Clown Face.**

**Clown Face sits in the seat next to Thalia and Thalia… growls? Weird.**

**"****We're doing something different today, baby cakes."**

**"****Cover up your murder? You're gonna need it if you don't stop calling us those useless names." Thalia says, gritting her teeth.**

**A scary sight if you weren't her best friend.**

**Clown Face purses her lips.**

**"****Today we're going to say one thing about our self no one knows. I'll go first," she clears her throat. "I wear makeup to hide a birthmark on my cheek. Your turn Thalia."**

**"****Once I shot an apple on my stepmother's head when she was sleeping. I tried to miss the apple." she says.**

**Clown face looks terrified. "Uh, Piper your turn."**

**_'_****_Once I stole a car. On accident. But the cops found me and sent me back.'_**** I write.**

**"****Well, they know. Something NO one knows."**

**I think.**

**_'_****_Once I forged my fathers signature so I could get adopted. No one wanted me.'_**

**She looks at me in fake pity.**

**_'_****_Don't look at me like that. You look like you're hot pink lips gonna fall off, Clown Face.'_**

**She then looks at me in anger.**

**We do this for longer than usual.**

**I almost forgot the note.**

**Almost.**

**We get dismissed and I race out the door to Thalia's.**

**Right before I make it to her room I slam into someone else.**

**We both fall.**

**They stand up before they can see my face or I can see there's.**

**"****I'm sorry dude." he says.**

**Sounds familiar.**

**His hand goes in front of my face and I grab it.**

**Pulling myself up I gasp.**

**I come face to face with Leo Valdez.**

**He probably looks like me.**

**He looks like a deer in headlights.**

**"****LEO!" I scream as he screams," PIPER!"**

**We hug and I start giggling like mad.**

**I then punch his shoulder.**

**"****OW!" he complains.**

**"****You guys left me!"**

**"****What happened to mute Beauty Queen?"**

**"****She's still there. I only talk to my other best friend, Thalia."**

**I knock on her door and she opens it.**

**She sees Leo and gapes.**

**"****YOU SEE HIM TOO!" I cry happily.**

**She laughs then hits the back of his head.**

**"****Ow! I just met you!" He complains.**

**"****Valdez, I know about you from Pipes. I'm Thalia." she says, letting us in.**

**"****Where's Jason?" I ask.**

**"****I don't know. I saw you and him and people thought I was a nut. Here I am!" he gestures to Thalia's dirty room.**

**"****I don't know either. I saw you two and you disappeared. People think I'm a nut. Here I am also!" I gesture around mockingly.**

**"****So does he see us?" Leo asks.**

**"****I don't know." I turn to Thalia. "Track four while we think."**

**She clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth and nods before putting the CD in.**

**Leo looks at me. "You do love this song!"**

**I smile. "Yep."**

**We think for a while and Thalia sings loudly.**

**"****Like a connection. So we'll see Jason soon enough." I come to that conclusion as the dinner bell rings.**

**We get up and walk to dinner while I put my arms draped over Thalia and Leo's shoulders.**

**We sit down and our friends look at my arm over Leo's shoulders.**

**"****You two dating?" Katie asks.**

**We look at each other for three seconds before we bust out laughing.**

**I fall out of my chair and Leo holds the table for support.**

**"****Us... dating?" I choke out before giggling like an idiot again.**

**I contain my laughter after that and sit down again.**

**_'_****_This is Leo.'_**** I write.**

**They stare at me.**

**"****As in… your Leo?" Hazel asks.**

**I nod. ****_'See, I'm not a nut!'_**

**He laughs at what I wrote.**

**"****I just assumed you guys were dating!" Katie says.**

**"****Nah, she's got a thing for Jason." Leo says and I blush, punching his shoulder.**

**"****I. Do. Not." With each word I punch him.**

**"****OW Beauty Queen!" He says.**

**"****Repair Boy!" I tease.**

**"****Nicknames?" Hazel asks.**

**"****Yep, Jason's is Sparky, only Piper's aloud to call him that." Leo says.**

**I smile at him.**

**We sit in comfortable silence and finish dinner.**

**After dinner we all go back to our rooms, me not going to Thalia's. I said I'm looking to see if anything comes up from Jason. She nods in understanding and I grab a piece of paper and walk to my room.**

**I let my mind wander as I draw.**

**Why isn't he here? Is he okay? Or is he hurt? Does he not care we're here?**

**I let these thoughts go through my head and then I look down.**

**I look at the four words and smile.**

**I put it away and climb into bed just as the lights out yell comes from Aphrodite.**

**As I fall asleep I let those four words circulate through my brain.**

_I'm coming, I promise._

**Hello My Lovelies!**

**Sorry it's kinda short.**

**How are you all today?**

**How's the weather?**

**Answer yours in the comments. Mine is dim light yet it's like, dying heat.**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	5. Anniversary Screams

**I wake up to Leo's face hovering over mine.**

**"JESU-" I start to scream, but he puts a hand over my mouth.**

**"Wake up, Beauty Queen."**

**I groan under his palm and smack it away.**

**Getting up I realize his hair is greased and he has oil on his clothes.**

**Typical Leo.**

**I grab a orange short sleeved and my normal shorts and converses and head to my shower.**

**After my shower I went with Leo to the cafeteria.**

**I throw my dripping hair in a bun while we bust through the doors. I go over to our seats and sit down with a sigh.**

**I realize only half of our friends are here.**

**I turn to Thalia with a look that says 'EXPLAIN'.**

**"****Katie and Travis's anniversary, they're getting the surprise for the other person ready. Percy and Annabeth are on a date, Reyna hasn't gotten up."**

**I nod.  
****"****And then there were five." Hazel says.**

**We all laugh.**

**Katie races over to our table, hitting her legs on some other ones.**

**"****OW!" She complains loudly.**

**She runs over to our table and sighs.**

**"****EVERYONE ACT COOL!" She whispers loudly before sitting down.**

**Travis walks into the room and she starts flipping out.**

**"****Katie-" Thalia starts.**

**"****ACT COOL THALS! YOU'LL GIVE IT AWAY!" She hisses before turning her head to Travis, her braids hitting the side of her face.**

**Thalia puts her hands up in mocked surrender.**

**Travis sits next to Katie and plants a kiss on her forehead.**

**"****Hey guys, Katie- Kat." he nods toward her.**

**"****Hey Travis." We all chorus, Katie's hands twitching.**

**"****Are you okay Katie? Did you forget the medication?" he asks.**

**She slaps herself. "That's what I forgot!" she races out, stepping on everyone's tables.**

**Travis chuckles before taking out a small red box.**

**"****That her anniversary gift?" Thalia asks.**

**He nods and opens it to reveal a small silver ring with the words '****_Katie- Kat_**** ' ****in emerald green letters.**

**"****OH MY GODS!" Hazel screams.**

**Frank sighs and puts a hand over her mouth before dragging her out as she screams "SO CUTE! OH MY GODS, TRAVIS!"**

**He chuckles before hiding the box again.**

**I had to admit, I was squealing in my head.**

**Katie comes back in calmer.**

**She sits down next to Travis holding a box.**

**"****HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" They both scream holding out there boxes.**

**They both blush before taking the others box.**

**Travis's was a watch that is secretly a phone.**

**Hers was the ring.**

**"****OH MY GODS TRAVIS!" She squeals, tackling him to the floor in a bear hug.**

**"****That's what Hazel said." Travis laughs as he peels her off him.**

**She opens her mouth to reply when the bell rings and we all groan.**

**Stupid freaking Clown Face Group Therapy.**

**Katie and Travis go back to the bickering couple we all know and love as we walk down the halls.**

**We go in and see Sir Dumb instead of Clown Face.**

**Shocker.**

**I sit as far away from him as possible and doodle in my notebook while Thalia starts humming as we wait for the others.**

**Ten minutes later we start.**

**"****Today we will be saying another thing no one knows about us. We will do it until there's nothing left." Sir Dumb smiles at us. ",Since Leo is new, he can go first."**

**"****You're such a gentlemen." Leo snorts. "When I was little my babysitter made me play with a rattle snake."**

**I smile, already knowing this.**

**Reyna is next.**

**'****_I have a sister. People say she's fake, but SHE'S NOT!'_**

**I sit next to Reyna so I open to a clean page.**

**'****_My mother left after having me. I have no idea who she is. If I find her I'll probably punch her face in.'_**

**Thalia smirks as she reads it.**

**We do the normal trust exercises and the other crap I zone out on and we go back to our rooms, in my case Thalia's room.**

**Leo soon follows, much to Thalia's annoyance, and we go to her bed.**

**"****Track three." she says.**

**I nod and go over to her CD's before picking track three.**

**I place it in and Bridgit Mendler's 'Ready or Not' comes through the speakers.**

**She sits on the floor and her arms and head lay on the bed while Leo goes to the top bunk and holds himself up by his legs as he lays upside down.**

**I take the spot by Thalia and kick my legs.**

**We sit in comfortable silence until Percy and Annabeth come in.**

**"****Piper, your session is starting." Annabeth says.**

**'****_Tell Sir Dumb give me five.'_****I write.**

**They leave and I force my legs to move.**

**"****Bye Thals, bye Repair Boy." I sigh and leave with notebook and pencil in toll.**

**I hear him yell at the nickname while I walk down the hallway.**

**Chuckling silently I open the door to Sir Dumb's office.**

**I replace the hole I made last time with a bigger one.**

**He only sighs as I sit down.**

**'****_Sup, Sir Dumb?'_**

**"****Hello Mrs. Mclean."**

**'****_Cut the crap, it's Piper. Ready to get nothing out of me?'_**

**"****I want to ask you about Jason."**

**Jason. His name tears my heart in two.**

**I keep a nonchalant face, even though my mind wants to set his body on fire, bury him alive, and break every bone in his body all at the same time.**

**'****_What 'bout him?'_**

**"****You seem pretty close to him. Where you dating him?"**

**I grit my teeth.**

**'****_What's this got to do with the fact I'm a nut?'_**

**"****We just need to know your relationships with Leo and Jason."**

**'****_Shut. Up.'_****I write so hard my pencil almost breaks and I feel the fire in my eyes.**

**"****I see." he says, writing things down on his notepad.**

**I can imagine them now.**

**_Evil. Unstable. Should kill on sight._**

**"****How did you feel when they left you?"**

**He uses the words left you so casually, as if everyone leaves me. Not a total lie. How does he think I felt? Idiot should know!**

**'****_What do YOU think I felt?'_****I lean forward in my chair and raise one of my outgrown eyebrows.**

**"****Heartbroken, betrayed, angry, broken." he checks about half the emotions that rolled through me, but one caught me off guard. "Jealousy."**

**I look at him and forget my notebook. "Jealous of what?"**

**"****That they can leave. You want to leave everything bad, but you can't. They could. They can. And they did, so you're jealous."**

**I look at him, appalled.**

**"****You couldn't be more…" He smirks, thinking he won. "Wrong."**

**I burst out laughing at his face.**

**"****Nothing was bad in my life. I just missed them, man."**

**"****Missed?" he asked.**

**"****One came back, you may know him. Leo Valdez." I smile.**

**"****Okay, sorry, that's not your Leo."**

**I remember what Thalia said about the Calming Room.**

**"****Maybe." I reply with a sly smile before leaving without him saying anything.**

**If only he knew.**

******Okay, short.**

******I am writing while I have writer's block, so it's not going to be good nor long.**

******SORRY, MY LOVELIES!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	6. Holy Freaking Crap

**The next week in one word?**

**Chaos.**

**And LOTS of it.**

**Reyna ran out of notebooks and FLIPPED OUT. Let's just say her bookshelf is now upside down.**

**Hazel's visions came back, Thalia feels angry at no one, Katie forgot who Travis was yesterday, and Leo and I have been 'talking' with Jason all week.**

**Yeah… you can probably see this room right now.**

**Frank holds Hazel in his arms while she sobs and keeps saying," I'm dead. I'm dead."**

**Reyna looks completely lost without her notebooks, her eyes wide while she tries sign language on a worker.**

**Thalia glares at the wall as if it killed everyone she loved.**

**Travis looks pained as he talks to Katie about himself.**

**Leo and I look at each other and nod.**

**I grab Katie while he grabs Reyna and we go to my room.**

**"****What?" Katie asks me.**

**Reyna says the same thing with her eyes.**

**I sigh.**

**"****Leo."**

**He takes out the blank notebook I smuggled in and hands it to Reyna. "Gift from us."**

**She stares at him in wonder and holds the notebook like it's made of glass before she grips it and throws her arms around his neck.**

**She moves her lips like she's speaking but Leo's eyes widen, making me realize she talked.**

**Holy freaking CRAP!**

**"****Reyna, you talked?" I say.**

**"****She said thank you." Leo says, his crazy eyes bulging.**

**I sigh before doing my part of the plan.**

**I take out Katie's book of her and Travis and hand it to her.**

**She looks at it with a raised eyebrow before going through it.**

**I see small clips of words like 'After our first kiss', showing her arms around his neck while he's red, and 'First Date', showing her with a ice cream cone on her head and glaring at him with a small smile tugging at her lips while he looks in mid laugh and takes the picture.**

**I smile at her as a small grin appears on her lips.**

**"****That's… Travis, right?" she turns to me with tears in her eyes.**

**"****Yes. You love each other and you need to remember that." I sigh.**

**She stares at the pictures until she comes to 'First Real Fight', showing her in tears with a tub of ice cream and a far away picture of him under a tree, looking miserable.**

**"****Oh my Gods, TRAVIS!" She screams, racing with the book in her hands.**

**Leo and I smile before heading back into the room, Reyna scribbling like crazy.**

**I walk over to Thalia.**

**"****Thals, why are you glaring at the wall?" I ask softly, sitting next to her.**

**She sighs. "I just feel mad at the world."**

**"****Let's go to the workout room and blow off some steam." I suggest, offering her my hand.**

**She grips it so hard I hear a slight crack, but hold my ground and refuse to pull away as we walk to the workout room.**

**She goes to the punching bag while I go change, slipping into lime green lounge sweatpants, a blue and black tank top, my normal converses, and a lazy bun, making strands fall out.**

**I come back into her sweaty and punching the bag really, REALLY, hard.**

**"****THALIA!" I tried to get her away from the bag, but she only punched it harder.**

**I see tears fall from her face as she beats the living crap out of her bag.**

**I finally get her off as she starts sobbing.**

**"****You aren't just mad Thalia, what happened?"**

**She looked at me. Her eyeliner is smeared down her face and her eyes look like there is a crack in them.**

**"****My dad… he uh, kinda, disowned me." She refuses to look at me. "It was bad for business and the press were about to find out I live in a mental home. So he got rid of all my stuff at home, gave it to charity and disowned me the next day."**

**"****Thalia Olivia Grace!" She cringes at her full name. "You had this huge thing happen, and you didn't tell me? If I ever meet your father I'm going to shove a stick up his as-"**

**"****Don't." she cuts me off. "I just need to blow off steam. You are right, the punching bag did help. I'll just do stuff like that."**

**"****There is also some stuff I used to do." I feel quite embarrassed but continue. "I used to meditate and do yoga."**

**I wait for her to make fun of me like everyone else but she only gives me a warm, genuine smile.**

**"****I would want that."**

**I smile at her and we go back to her room so she can take a shower.**

**As she takes a shower I go to Leo in the living room.**

**"****How's Hazel?"**

**"****Good. She told me about her past life and how she got another change and seemed to calm down, I guess. What about Thalia? She still glaring at walls?"**

**"****No I got her to tell me something, but it's kind of personal, so sorry, I can't tell you."**

**He nods in understanding and I walk back to Thalia's room.**

**On my way there a person with a visitor's tag with the name of ' OCTAVIAN ' comes up to me.**

**"****Why are you here?"**

**I soon realize he's the popular person at my old school.**

**I don't talk to him and get out my notebook and pen, running out of paper.**

**' ****_Like you care. '_**

**"****I do. You were one of the hottest girl at school. You being mental just made you hotter." He comes close and I back into a wall.**

**' ****_I'm not mental. They call it 'Emotionally Unstable'. '_**

**He laughs darkly and grips my arms tight. "What do you call it?"**

**I feel his breath on my face and smell alcohol.**

**Oh Gods.**

**I work to put my notebook between us and answer.**

**' ****_I call it a mistake. Please back up, you smell of alcohol. '_**

**This only makes him grin and come closer, flattening my notebook between us.**

**"****Nothing's a mistake." He presses his lips on mine and I freak out, struggling hard against his arms.**

**I manage to get one out and press the 'HELP' button in the right side of the wall.**

**Two workers pull him off me and I gasp for air as I fall in the middle of the hall.**

**Another worker takes me into a room while I freak out and start screaming for Thalia.**

**She comes out with her hair still wet as they close the doors behind me and set me in a chair.**

**"****Why did that man kiss you?" one asks.**

**"****I don't know. He smelled like alcohol." I don't even bother to use my notebook, knowing I can just get this over with if I talk.**

**"****Do you know him?"**

**"****A person at my old school."**

**"****Were you friends?"**

**"****I never hung out with anyone but Jason and Leo."**

**"****Why didn't you?"**

**"****Are you only going to ask dumb questions or can I go?"**

**One sighs before gesturing to the door.**

**I race out with my notebook before going to Thalia's room.**

**I tell her what happened and she gapes at me.**

**"****Holy. Freaking. Crap. Just without warning came to visit?"**

**I nod. "And I never talked to him before either. Just BOOM, drunk."**

**"****WHOA HO HO! Drunk? He was DRUNK?"**

**I nod and put my head in my hands. "I got my first kiss to a drunk man."**

**"****Nice story. I got mine to Nico." she smiles.**

**I smile slightly at her, forced.**

**"****Track six?" she asks.**

**"****Track six." I confirm.**

**She blares music as I let what happen sink in.**

**HOLY. FREAKING.**

**Crap.**

******HA HA HA!**

******Had to add Octavian, so I can add Rachel!**

******YAY!**

******You'll get it soon.**

******MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!**

******I don't look at my computer for a couple days, and BOOM.**

******Gone. Zip. Zero!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	7. You Make Me Crazier

I wake up to Leo screaming in my ear.

My first reaction, as always, is to grab his collar and shove him away.

I try but he backs away, making me fall out of my bed with a short yelp.

HE IS SO GOING TO GET IT.

I calmly get up, grab my clothes, and go get dressed as he smugly smiles innocently at me.

Once I'm done we walk out and as he turns toward me I punch him in the face.

"OW!" He complains.

I smirk in victory and half dance half walk to the cafeteria.

As I sit down I notice Octavian talking with a redhead at my table.

Thalia shoots me a look as I freeze, staring at him.

He turns to me.

Oh. My. Gods.

Leo's grip hardens around my shoulders in support.

"Piper." He nods.

"Drunk." I reply with a glare.

He looks at me in shock. "You talk?"

I fake gasp. "You live?"

"Piper!" One of the volunteer's scold.

"Volunteer?" I mimic.

She looks at me angrily while I smirk at her before grabbing my notebook and write.

'_Why are you here, Octavian?'_

He sighs. "One, to bring my friend here to this center. This is Rachel."

The redhead looks at me. "Jason's on his way."

Leo and I freeze and stare at her.

"What?" Leo asks for me.

"Ignore her, she's gone crazy. The second is to apologize to you."

I cross my arms and lean back in my chair as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk and I came here to sign Rachel up and it just sort of… happened."

I raise one eyebrow, having perfecting this move many times.

"I'm sorry." he repeats.

Slowly I tug my head down forcefully to nod at him.

"All's forgiven." Leo translates.

I give him a grateful smile and he winks playfully at me.

We sit in comfortable silence after Octavian leaves until the bell rings.

"Clown Face." Thalia, Leo, and I sigh before getting up to the group sessions.

Rachel follows close behind.

We walk in and I see Sir Dumb and mumble," Great."

I pull at my shirt as we sit down farthest away from him.

The session goes pretty normal.

For the first ten minutes.

Then Rachel goes goes in hysteria, screaming about "The Roman and Greek War' and 'Tartarus' and a HellHound named 'Mrs. O'Leary'.

They drag her out as I hear 'Jason and Piper will drown!'.

I freeze as everyone stares at me.

I laugh nervously and get up slowly before racing out of the room, my shoes sliding on the slippery tile.

"Group over?" Sir Dumb says as everyone gets up, my friends to me and the others simply following their moves.

Thalia and Leo immediately go to her room with me and we all sit down.

"Wha…?" is the only intelligent thing that can come out of my mouth.

"I have no FREAKING clue." Thalia says.

"She said…" I get out.

"Yep." Leo says.

"And that was…"

"Yea."

"Whaat?" I breath.

"I don't know."

"Crazy." Thalia says.

"Totally." I agree.

She smirks.

"Taylor Swift?"

"Crazier?" I smile.

"Yep."

"Totally."

She puts the disk in and we listen to Crazier for a while, sitting on her bed in comfortable silence.

Hazel and Frank come in.

"What was her problem?"

"Well, we all are here because we're crazy." I say as soon as Taylor Swift sings 'You make me crazier, crazier.'

They laugh and leave us in silence once more.

Why did she say Jason and I's name? When is he coming? Why isn't he here after all this time?

'You make me crazier, crazier…'

Like why did he tell me he's coming and just not be here?

'Crazier, crazier...'

Was he lying? Is he even coming? Is he even real? Or am I really crazy?

'Crazier...'

**Hello, My Lovelies!**

**I've been gone for a while, I know, I'm sorry!**

**I've been writing a new story for Don't Starve, check it out! If you don't know what Don't Starve is, look it up!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	8. Jason Will Come

**I left Thalia's room two hour ago, my head spinning.**

**I grab my Ipod and turn it on to 'Conversations with Piper and Jason.'**

**Leo filmed us while we talked.**

**I smile at it as the camera starts to roll.**

**"****Hello! This is conversations with Piper and Jason!" Jasons cheery voice rang out and I smile uncontrollably.**

**"****Say hello Leo!" My voice said. It sounds happier and more free than it is now.**

**"****Hello Leo." he said sarcastically and I laugh out loud.**

**"****Leo!" I scolded. "What's our conversation today Jason?"**

**I can see him looking over the papers, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.**

**"****Cats taking over the world." he said.**

**I laughed. "They totally will."**

**Jason seems to ponder this for a moment. "Yeah." he finally agreed.**

**"****And why do you agree?" I asked.**

**"****Why did you say yes?" he shooted back.**

**"****Because they took over the internet already." I said intelligently.**

**"****True…"**

**"****So tell me, why'd you agree?"**

**"****Because that was your answer." he said simply.**

**I could see my blush from here. "Oh."**

**"****Stop flirting you two, lets finish this." Leo groaned.**

**"****Leo!" we both screamed.**

**"****Thanks for watching conversations with Jason and Piper." we both said, chairs squeaking as we got up.**

**I hear the sound of punching and a girly scream before it turns off.**

**I smile at the screen before putting it away.**

**Jason will come.**

**The three words echo through my brain as I walk to the living room and sit on the couch.**

**"****Piper!" Leo screams.**

**"****I didn't do it!" I scream immediately.**

**"****You zoned out." he smirks.**

**"****Of course I did." I sigh.**

**Hazel looks at me. "You forgot your notebook today."**

**I look down at my bare hands and realize she's right.**

**I shrug my shoulders, not having my notebook.**

**She smiles warmly. "You'll be fine. Sammy told me a long time ago I'd be fine, and look at me."**

**I nod slowly. "Who's Sammy, Hazel?"**

**"****My past life. He was my… friend."**

**"****You hesitated." Leo adds.**

**"****No I didn't."**

**"****You sure?"**

**"****Yes, positive."**

**"****Okay then."**

******(A/N Remind anyone of Frank and Leo's talk in The Mark of Athena?)**

**We sit in comfortable silence while I chant in my mind.**

**Jason will come.**

**We walk to dinner.**

**Jason will come.**

**After dinner on the way to my room.**

**Jason will come.**

**I bump into someone.**

**"****I'm sorry-" I start, but look into electric blue eyes and blond hair and freeze, as does he.**

**Jason.**

**_Jason will come._**

******Another short one, just for suspense and for a really long one later.**

******Did you see it coming? Yes? No?**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	9. Notes Of Craziness

I stare into the eyes of Jason Grace.

"Jason?" I hiss just as he says," Piper?"

He stares at me as I slap him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complains, holding his cheek.

"For freaking me out!" I say simply, crossing my arms and pouting like a four year old.

"How are you here?" He asks.

"Leo and I had the same question. It seems to be a psychic link." I reply, feeling smart as the words leave my mouth.

"Leo's here too?" He asks, looking around.

As soon as the words leave his mouth Leo comes into the hall screaming," Beauty Queen, where you at?"

He turns to see Jason and freezes.

"Holy Hera."

"Same here Leo." Jason grins as Leo up freezes, giving a lopsided smile and high fiving Jason.

"Well I'll leave you guys to your reunion." I pout, turning to walk away.

Jason grabs my hand and spins me into a hug.

"Hey Beauty Queen." He teases.

"Hey Sparky."

"Are we still doing that?" He groans.

I giggle as I say," We always will."

"Wait, if we have a psychic link, can't we hear each others thoughts?" Leo ponders.

"Never tried that before." I muse.

"O.K., tell me what number I'm thinking of." He tries.

I think hard, and I can hear a faint whisper of a number.

"Negative fourteen." Jason and I both say in usion, sounding really creepy.

"Correct." He says in awe.

"Yes!" Jason and I both scream, high fiving.

Leo grins. "This means I can get into your guys heads, literally."

"Oh Gods." Jason and I groan.

He smirks.

We walk to Thalia's room, talking and laughing for the first time in forever. (A/N Frozen reference for my friend FootWebbed, check her stuff out!)

I knock on Thalia's door.

"What?" She screams, opening the door. "Oh hey Piper, Leo, and..." She trails off as she looks at Jason.

"Oh my Gods!" They both scream, jumping away from each other, sending my locked arm with Jason's tumbling back as I fall on my butt.

"Ow! What was that for?" I complain.

"That's Thalia?" Jason asks in astonishment.

"So?" I say, getting up.

"I said I had a sister..." He says slowly.

"And I have a brother..." She trails off.

It takes three minutes for my stupidly slow mind to process what they meant.

"You mean..." I say, my eyes wide.

"Yeah." Thalia breaths, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Holy freaking crap!" I scream.

One of the nurses who was walking past looks at me in concern.

I glare at her with a look that says," Keep walking."

She complies and races down the hall.

We all stare at each other.

"So, you have a psychic link with my brother?" Thalia says, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to mention they LOVE each other." Leo says in a baby voice.

"Leo!" We scream, turning to him with ice cold glares.

He shrinks back and whispers," Aye, niña y niño es loco."

We turn back to a smirking Thalia.

"Well, little brother, if you're going to be dating my best friend, there needs to be some ground rules."

Jason and I groan," WE'RE NOT DATING!"

She chuckles. "First off, no make outs in my room."

We both groan again and go completely ignored by her.

So, for the next hour, we listened to Thalia's meaningless 'couple rules'.

Although, I still listened, considering I want us to be a couple, but I'm hiding it from Jason and Leo. Stupid new psysic link.

"And lastly no PDA around me, got it?" she says, grinning.

"Got it Thals." we both sigh.

"Good." she instructs, putting her hand up in a joking salute.

We crack small smiles at her as the lights out call is screamed by Aphrodite.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Leo, Jason, Thalia, and I scream in usion.

She turns to us.

"Ah, Miss Mclean, I have a package from the hospital." she smiles, handing me a small square package.

I take it with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we have five more minutes?" I ask.

She sighs. "Three."

"Four and half." I challenge.

"Four and fifteen seconds and we have a deal." she says, sticking her hand out.

"Deal." I shake her lotioned hand and we walk off into Thalia's room.

I open the bulging package on Thalia's desk.

The crushed remains of my birthday gift fall out immediately as I turn it upside down, along with two letters, one older one crisp and white.

I take the white one and tear it open.

_Dearest Piper,_

_I did not want to tell you this, but it is my time. I have recently gotten cancer and it has traveled to my heart. I now I will die soon. Piper, the other letter it so important, you must read it, even if I pass._

_All My Love,_

_Dad.._

The last 'D' in dad is trailed off to the end of the page and I realized he died.

I hear Thalia gasp and Jason put an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

But I only feel numb. I never knew my father enough to be sobbing and tearing the paper apart.

I put it back in the envelope and take the older letter.

Tearing open the delicate letter I take the many pages, filled with large letters.

_Dearest Child,_

_You do not know me, and I know you for as much as the four days I was here, but I am your mother._

_You, as a child, are beautiful. A small tuft of chocolate hair and ever changing eyes. _

_I did not want to leave, but I couldn't handle the fact I had a child, a child as beautiful as you._

_I have written this letter to tell you, if your father passes from the earth while you are still a young one, I shall find you. _

_I have been their for you and will everywhere, to never leave you, even if you don't know it._

_I have told your father to send this with you if he ever passes._

_I give you all my love, and I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

I read over it again with wide eyes.

"What Pipes?" Thalia asks, trying to read the note in my hands.

I shove the paper into her hands and as she reads each sentence her eyes get wider.

"You have chocolate hair?" she asks.

"It's a color!" I complain as she starts raking her fingers through my greasy hair.

"Oh." she says. "Do you guys want to read it-"

"Piper's mind." Jason and Leo say.

"Ah."

"So, how's she supposed to see me in a mental home?" I say. "And I'm not crazy, it's a psysic link!"

As soon as the words leave my mouth my friends eyes widen.

"What are you-?" I cut myself off when I turn around to face a shocked Aphrodite.

"Uh, Aphrod-" I try to say.

"Piper." she cuts me off. "Did you say physic link?"

"No." we all say.

"I said…"

"Pinky link." Leo says. "Her dogs name was Pinky and she used to have a toy link and log that they called Pinky link. Also it's nickname."

Piper stares in awe at his clean lie.

Aphrodite raises an eyebrow.

"Piper, did your father pass?'

I freeze and stare at her.

"How'd you know that?"

She sighs. "You probably don't recognize me, it was so long ago…"

"What?" I demand, looking at her.

She sighs and hands me a photo. A photo I've seen in my living room.

I stare at her and my father.

I look up at her.

"Piper, I am your mother." she says.

WHA?

"It just got Star Wars up in here..." the boys whisper.

******Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm getting my other stories that I want to upload ready with a couple chapters.**

******So, this won't be that much longer, sorry!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	10. Where I've Been

My excuse for not updating?

I'm writing a novel.

Yep, EEP EXITED!

You can check it out on my profile on wattpad, here's the link:

/GrayDelSon

Check out my novel: 'Of Vampire Venom'

Please vote and comment on it, give it support, and tell your friends, because I worked hard on what's on it right now.

Sorry about not updating, but tomorrow, I promise!

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY!

I think it's good so far!


	11. Explainations

I simply stare at Aphrodite with a thousand questions in my mind.

So I voice the loudest question.

"Wait, wait, wait. What now?" I say dumbly, my large eyes widening.

She sighs. "I suppose I should explain."

"No shit." Thalia snickers.

"No cussing Thalia." Jason says sternly.

"But that was accurate!" She complains.

Aphrodite buts in. "It was nineteen years ago. I met your father and we were as happy as we could be for three years. We were very young when we found out about you. I wasn't ready to be a mother, it was all too much for me. When you were born I saw you and realized I couldn't be in your life, an inexperienced mother with barely enough money for herself. So after you left the hospital I left, only leaving that note." she points to the old note I read.

I simply sit in awe.

"So why now?" I finally say.

"Well, I am older now, and your father…" her eyes water and she swallows hard. "He is MIA. So I will take care of you, even if you're in a mental institution."

"But she isn't crazy!" Thalia complains.

"Thalia, neither are you. Ever since Piper came you have seemed calmer and we have held meetings to let you go off."

Thalia gapes at her. "And Piper too?"

"I have no control over them Thalia." she sighs.

Thalia grimances.

"Well, you children should go to bed. Goodnight Piper, Thalia, Leo, Jason." she says politely, walking out.

We all look at each other.

"Jiminy Christmas." Leo finally says.

"No kidding Valdez." Thalia snorts. "Now get out of my room."

"Geez Thals, thought we were having a moment." He fake sniffs, holding his heart with a hand.

"Get out Valdez." She fake threatens, pointing to the door.

He sighs dramatically and struts away, swinging his hips slightly.

"Drama Queen." Jason and I shout in usion.

"Shut up!" He complains from his doorway.

We all laugh, look at each other one more time, and go to our rooms.

_-I am but a single line break, taking you to a magical world called MORNING! Almost as good as Narnia people.-_

I wake up to Thalia's fake hovering over mine.

"Holy Jesus Christ, my God!" I scream randomly, falling off my bed with a groan.

"Sorry!" She chimes, helping me up.

"No problem Thals, every morning should start with a heart attack." I joke, taking her hand and pulling myself up.

"Piper." she says seriously, giddiness hidden in her words. "WE ARE LEAVING!"

I freeze. "When?"

"Next week!" she shouts excitedly. "Along with Jason and Leo. They proved you guys just have al link and aren't crazy!"

We girly scream for a minute before regaining our composure and straightening our shirts.

"That's cool." we say in usion, monotone voices a little creepy.

"Go, I gotta get dressed!" I complain, pushing her out.

When I shut the door I scream again in excitement.

-LINE BREAK-

I come out of my room with a slight spring in my step.

Excitedly I run to our table and sit next to a bickering Katie and Travis.

She eventually starts shouting at him in a different language and so does he, leaving us in confusion.

Finally Hazel stomps her foot and yells," Enough!"

"What are they bickering about?" I ask in confusion.

"Normal stuff. He's a jerk, she's impossible, and then they end up-" before Thalia can finish her sentence their lips unlock and she sighs," kissing."

She leans into Nico, away from the other couple.

I cough uncomfortably and move away from them.

Reyna walks up to Leo with her notebook in tow.

'_I have to talk to you.'_ she writes.

"Whatever you need chica, I got." he winks, making her blush. He stands up with a quick,"Later Suckas!" and walks away from the table.

I hear someone talking softly and recognize it immediately as Reyna's voice and freeze.

Not wanting to listen in on their conversation I tune into Thalia's rant about banks.

"Why do they chain those pens on the desks? Why not just leave them in their vision?" she complains.

We all shrug in agreement and eat breakfast in comfortable silence.

Just as we finish Clown Face races through, with no makeup on. I almost gasp.

Her orange foundation is replaced with beautiful cream skin, her one smoked eye a beautiful pale shade. Her contacts are out, showing pretty green eyes behind nerdy glasse. Her once red lips are a pale pink. Her hair, once greased back and straightened, is with a slight curl and flows over her shoulders perfectly.

She runs to us. "Sorry for not wearing makeup, I was late."

"You're beautiful without makeup!" Katie gawks.

"And nothing done to your hair." Thalia adds.

"R- really?" Not So Clown Face says.

"What's your name?" I ask. "I can't keep calling you Clown Face without makeup."

"You're talking to me!" She giggles happily. "Um, my name is Veronica, nice to meet you."

I laugh at Veronica. "I'm Piper, nice to meet you."

She cracks a smile and excuses herself to go set up group meetings.

Something tells me today will be different, for the better.

I will leave this mental home, I will live with my best friends and mother.

So Thalia and Jason are disowned and missing, so Leo's mom died in a fire, so my father died with me hating him. What matters now is we have each other, we have a family. We have us.

One day I will work up the courage to ask Jason out, and Leo will do the same to a less crazy Reyna. We will all live on knowing we aren't crazy.

Although, all of us have crazy in us, but are too scared to show it.

This has showed me that everyone has something different about them.

We just need to embrace it.

And I think I did

Just

That.

With a large smile I walk to group sessions, knowing everything might not be right in the world, but everything is simply messed up to perfection.

I am not crazy, but eccentric in the best ways.

And that, to me, is absolutely perfect.

**Aw, the ending! SAD, My Lovelies!**

**But, I have another five bujillion ready for uploading, so plenty in the future!**

**I made this end where you choose what happens!**

**If you want them to get together, fine imagine that, if you don't, imagine that!**

**This is ALL YOU!**

**Remember, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


End file.
